DIVERGENT HIGH SCHOOL
by emma2309
Summary: TRIS AND HER 2 BROTHERS ZEKE AND URIAH JOINT A NEW SCHOOL CALLED DAUNTLESS HIGH WHERE THEY MEET NEW FRIENDS AND FULL IN LOVE AND ALONG THE WAY THEY WILL INCOUNTER ON SOME ENEMY'S AND A LOT OF JELOUSY.
1. Chapter 1

DAUNTLESS HIGH SCHOOL...

To day is the day I start divergent high school, you see we only moved here in Chicago a week ago we have moved in a big house wit 8 bedrooms all having on – suites in all the room which I am thankful for so I don't have to fight to get to the bathroom any more.

I have 3 totally awesome brothers first of all There is zeke he is a year older then me he is 6 feet tall with brown short hair and brown eyes and very muscle y due to playing football and every girl wants to date him and he plays American football at school and he is just awesome to be around when im upset he always knows how to cheer me up and he is always so happy.

And then there is Uriah he is always a joker of the family you could say the prankster always messing around with zeke, he to is around 6 feet tall but he has blond hair and blue eyes like me, and really muscley just like zeke.

Then there is Lucas he is a lot older then us 3 he is in the army and he is recently in Afghanistan helping to protect the people and he has been there for 5 months now and I miss he so much and I pray every day that he stays safe and that he will come home soon.

Then there is mum she owns a tattoo parlour it was recently voted the hottest tattoo parlour in the entire city, my mum is not like most mums she is more like my best friend ever she is so cool to hang around with and I love going shopping with her and she always lets me get away with a lot considering I am the only girl in the house but I don't mind I think I have the most awesome family in the world.

And that just leaves amar he is my mothers husband and are step – father but ive known him my hole life U see my biological father left before I was born and I have never meet him and amar has brought me up ever since and in my heart he is my father but I have never called him that but some day I would like to I just hope that amar will let me. amar has recently got a job at divergent high as the new gym teacher and also the football coach.

We live in a big house with 8 bedrooms and a games room in the basement with a full size gym it is such an awesome house.

I wake up to feel someone stroking my face.

" tris honey time to get up school starts in an hour"?

I look up to see my mother sat on my bed stroking my face like she does every day and I find myself smiling up at her.

" OK mum I will be down in 10 Min are the boys up yet"?

" yeah there getting ready as we speak".

And with that my mum starts to head towards the bedroom door only to stop when I call her back.

" mum can I ask you for your opinion about something that I have been thinking about for some time now".

" of course honey what is it?

"um do you think that Amar be ok if I started calling him dad I mean he has basically raised me as his own and I already see him as my dad what do you think?

" oh honey I think that would make his day if you started calling him dad I think its a wonderful idea only if your sure".

" that's great and I am totally sure could you send him up to me for a minute im going to ask him now".

"of course honey see you down stairs" she says before giving me a kiss on the forehead.

With that she leaves my bedroom while I get dresses real quick and put some make-up on and brush my hair, I start to get my bag ready when I hear someone banging on my bedroom door?

"tris honey can I come in".

"sure come on in Amar"

"tris honey your mother said you wanted to speak to me".

"yes amar just need your opinion on something that I have been thinking about for a while now".

we both sit on the bed and I look at him feeling really nervous so I take a deep breath and grab a hold of his hand and say,,,,,

"Amar you have raised me as your own all my life and I totally love you for it and you know that I see you as my dad don't you"?

"yes honey of course I do, I may not be your biological father but in my heart you are my daughter and always will be nothings going to change that".

I start having tears in my eyes and I take a deep breath and ask him the very question ive wanted to ask him for a really long time,

"well then Amar would you mind if I started to call you dad and always call you dad as I already see you as my father and I will always see you as my dad?

"oh honey you have just made me the luckiest man a live to me I am your father I just didn't know if you wanted me to be your father so I didn't say anything".

we hold on to each other knowing that I am his and he is mine forever and then zeke Uriah walk into my room seeing me and my DAD cuddling and crying happy tears when zeke asks...

"hay guys what's wrong tris" zeke and Uri looking at us all worried.

"zeke my boy tris has asked if I would be her father from now on and of course I said yes, I am so happy so nothings wrong.

The boys look at each other and end up saying "could we call you dad to" they both ask with hopeful eyes? you see they have never forgiven are real father for abandoning us so to them he does not hold the title father and Amar has been there from the day he meet are mother.

"Oh boys of course you can I love you all, you are all my children in my heart and always will be" we all end up in a group hug so happy that are family is finally complete.

"um guys we better get moving we are soooo going to be late if we don't" so I end up walking down the stairs cuddled to my dads side and heading into the kitchen real quick to give my mum a kiss good bye just before I leave I look back and say?

"dad your awesome love you, you to mum".

"I love you to baby see you at school" he says smiling from ear to ear at me.

With that I grab my land rover key's and wait for the boys to all pile in and head to school which is only like 5 Min away which I am so thankful for.

We arrive at school and I park up next to a brand new motorbike and walk into school luckerly we got are locker numbers and schedules last week from my dad.

My schedule:-

science – Mrs Matthews

art – miss woe

break – 15 Min

gym – Mr amar walker

self defence – Mr amar walker

lunch – 1 hour

free period

I head towards my locker and put my bag away and grab a couple of books I will need for my classes and wait for Uriah as he has science with me which is great.

"trissy ready to go"?

"yeah lets get this class out of the way oh I have art next what about you Uri"?

"oh um I have maths no fair! wont have my sis with me"?

"oh Uri I will see U at break time though".

"yeah I guess".

I hold onto Uri's arm while we head into science class and there are only 2 seats left but on to separate tables so I let go of Uri and sit next to a girl with dark skin and dark brown hair and hazel eyes very pretty, and Uri sits with a guy with blond hair and green eyes very butch, Uri and him seems to hit it off.

" hi there im Christina your new right I have not seen you here before".

"hi yes im new im tris how are you" I say shacking her hand.

"im good so I see you come in with that lad there is he your boyfriend".

" ha ha eww that is one of my brothers Uriah".

"Hay Uriah" say hi to Christina.

Uriah spines round on his chair and holds his hand out for Christina .

"Hay Christina im Uriah trissy's very handsome brother", he says with his infectious smile.

" nice to meet you Uriah".

"so tris where are you from".

"Oh we are from new York and we moved here a week ago as my mother opened up a new tattoo parlour as she has expanded her business this is her 3rd tattoo parlour that she has opened up she is totally awesome",

"that's so call do you have any more siblings tris".

"yeah I have 2 more brothers 1st is Lucas he is the oldest he is in the army and at the moment he is in Afghanistan and he has been there for about 5 months now and then there is zeke he is a year older then I am he has also started school here today I will introduce you to him later".

"Oh cool I bet it must be hard not having Lucas around for so long, I wouldn't know I am an only child".

"yeah sometimes its hard not having him around but I get to talk to him on Skype every 4 weeks and he has told me that he is coming home soon so I can not wait for that day to come".

Christina was going to say something else when the teacher came in to start class which I might add Is totally boring I just space out in till I hear the bell go indicating that class has ended.

I place all my work item's into my bag when all of a sudden I am being picked up from behind by none other then my brother zeke.

"ZEKEY PUT ME DOWN" !

"Nah don't feel like it"?

"zeke I have to get to class you are going to make me late, I will see you at break".

"oh trissy you are no fun"?

I just look at my brother and give him the best puppy dog eyes that I can do as I know he falls for it every time when he thinks that he has hurt my feelings.

"oh trissy im sorry I didn't mean to hurt you forgive me"?

"sure zekey always anyway I really need to go love yah see you at break".

"oh tris before you go I would like you to meet my new friend here his name is four".

I look at the lad that zeke is introducing to me and I am gob smacked he is absolutely gorgeous he is about zekes hight with dark brown hair which could be mistaken for black and piercing blue eyes that you could get lost in.I shack his hand and introduce my self.

"hi im tris nice to meet you".

"hi there tris im four".

" well it's nice to have meet you four but right now I really have to get to class I will see you at break bye guy's" and with that I rush to are class.

I head into art class and find that there is only 1 seat left and it happens to be next to a guy with blond hair and striking green eyes Christina is sitting behind him with a pretty girl that is playing on her phone so I go and sit next to the lad.

" tris where did you get to you where right behind me then a very cute guy picked you up and carried you away who is he".

"Chris that was my other brother zeke he does that all the time but no biggie you will get to meet him at break he was just introducing me to a lad named four that's all".

"oh tris let me introduce you to a couple of people this right here is Marlene",

and him beside you is Will my boyfriend.

They both said a form of hi or hay and then Marlene spoke up.

" wait did you just say that you spoke to four tall dark and might I add handsome four"!

" um yeah he is friends with my brother zeke why what's wrong with four"?

"oh nothing just he NEVER EVER talks to the girls at this school I think every girl in this school has ever tried to hit on him or tried to talk to him and he would just ignore them completely".

"oh right well he seems nice really but maybe that's because I didn't throw myself at him" and in the end we all start laughing as the teacher walks in.

"OK class for all of you who don't know me my name is miss woe but please don't call me that fill free to call me tori, today I am going to allow you to do what you want as long as it is not to loud and you have to stay in the class room in till the end of class".

soon after me Chris, will, and Marlene are all walking down to the canteen where I see Uriah, zeke, and four sitting at a table and zeke notices me and shout's from the top of his lung's.

"trissy- poo" and he comes running over to me and picks me up fireman stile and walks me over to the table where he places me down next to him so im sat between four and zeke .

"hi guy's Chris, Marlene and will this is my crazy brother's zeke and Uriah".

They all say hi to each other and they start talking about random thing's I start to zone out when I can feel four staring at me so I look up into his eye's and I feel myself blush and put my head down and I can feel four grinning at me.

All to soon the bell go's indicating that its end of break but luckerly I all of my table has the same class so we all head of to gym, I so can not wait my awesome dad is doing it.

Me and the girl's head into the girl's locker room and the boy's head into there locker room to get changes.

Me and Chris are the first to have headed into the gym and I spot my dad talking to someone and I go at full speed towards him and jump onto his back.

" DAD how's your first day"

" buttercup how's my baby girl".

" dad don't call me that here thank you and my day so fair is awesome".

" that's great sweetie have you made any friend's yet".

" actually I have, this is Christina".

" um hello Mr walker nice to meet you".

"Christina call me amar or coach totally up to you".

"told you Chris he is totally awesome" I look at me dad with a big smile on my face.

"um dad do I call you dad hear or coach because I would rather call you dad".

Dad in-golf's me into a hug and whispers into my ear" I absolutely love it when you call me dad I love you so much honey do you know that".

"I do and I love you to dad"?

Eventually the boy's come out of the locker room and I lock eye's with four and I cant help but notice how H.O.T he looks in his tight t-shirt and basketball shorts.

"boy's what took you so long".

" dad we were not that long" zeke says:-

" I beg to differ, right ladies and gent's we are going to play dodge ball, boy's against girl's"

me Christina, Marlene a girl called Shauna and a girl named Lynn agreed to try and get out my to brothers, four, and will.

After about 10 Min all that's left is me Christina, four, and zeke, and me and Chris have a plan to distract the boy's so we can win I look at Chris so I can give her a signal to say let's GO!

All of a sudden before the boy's go to throw there ball's at us me and chris lifts are top's up and while they are distracted me and chris launch are ball's and hit them in the head with them.

"GIRL'S WIN" !

me and Chris are laughing and all the other girl's come running over cheering that we won the game.

I notice that Chris is being picked up by my brother zeke and I am being picked up by four and being put over his shoulder.

" FOUR PUT ME DOWN"?

" nah im good he says laughing".

"dad help I say laughing my head off while hitting four's back".

"sorry baby but im keeping out of this one".

I start tiggleing four on his sides to get him to put me down but it doesn't work and before I know it the bell ring's indicating next class. Four places me down on my feet and I look at him and notice that he has the most adorable smile on his face.

" what class do you have next four"?

" oh I have self defence with your dad hear why? What class do you have".

" I have the same and I am so going to kick your ass for that sweet four".

" really that will be interesting"?

I get onto my tip toes and lean into his ear and say:-

" be afraid four be very afraid" I say with a big grin on my face.


	2. Chapter 2

DAUNTLESS HIGH SCHOOL

CHAPTER 2

me and some of my class mates hold back as we have my father a gain for self defence and I am helping my father set up all the equipment, I can not wait for the class to start little does four know that my father has been teaching me self defence for a long time now and I think I will find it fun messing around with four and I want to see the look on his face when I show him what I can do I just have to get my father to agree to make us partners.

"hay dad can I ask you for a favour"

"what is it honey"

"could you partner me up with four"

my father looks at me with a raised eye brow looking puzzled.

"why do you want to be partnered up with four"

"I just want to show him what I know and I think it would be fun to see the look on his face when he realises that I may be small but I am also tough"

"OK do you have a problem with four is that why you want to show him what you got" my day asks looking worried.

"oh no dad me and four are friends I just want to mess with him a little bit and have some fun"

"well in that case you can be partnered with four just take it easy on him will you" he says laughing with me.

I head over to the gang when a lad grabs hold of my arm and stops me in my tracks.

"Hay beautiful im peter and this is drew and molly how about you come and partner with us"

I look at him and his friends he is quite tall with greasy brown hair and hazel eyes, and the drew guy is very tall and butch with jet black hair reasonable handsome but to creepy for my liking and then the molly girl has red hair quite tall dressed very slutty but there is something about them that fills off.

"um no thank you maybe next time I am partnered with four today" I say trying to move but his grip just tightens around my arm.

"peter get your hands off her right now" four says with my brothers by his side.

"oh look is the big bad four have a little girlfriend now and who are these 2 are they your bodyguards now"

"I am not his girlfriend I am his friend even though it has nothing to do with you so let go before I hurt you" I say narrowing my eyes at him.

Peter and his crew start to laugh at me and it just makes me even more angry.

"trissy are you going to let him talk to you like that" zeke says looking angry due to the fact that peter has a hold of me but he knows that i can handle this.

I smile at him and then look dead in the eye of peter before I grab his arm and flip him onto his back while I give him a quick kick in the side, I kneel down so my lips are close to his ear and say.

"keep you god dame hands off my or I will take the pleaser of beating your ass in front of you friends and for good measure I will personally cut off your balls if you touch me again do I make myself clear".

Before he can answer me my dad comes over and sees what is going on.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE"

peter gets up and says:-

"sir tris has all of a sudden become violent towards me and I only asked if she would like to be my partner for to days class isn't that right drew"

"yes sir she just attacked him for no reason"

"tris honey what happened are these boys telling the truth"

"DAD how could you ask me that. Peter grabbed a hold of my arm and wouldn't let go he held on to me very tightly and now I have bruises on my arm because of him all I did was flip him on his back and gave him a little kick on the side just to prove that I was not going to be bullied by him or his friends". I say feeling hurt that he would question me.

My dad looks at my arm and then he turns his focus on peter and his friends with an angry look on his face.

"Peter, drew, and molly to the principles office NOW!"

"WHAT your going to believe this skank, that's not fair".

"did you just call my daughter a skank."

"y-your what"

"you heard me my daughter And if I ever hear you call her that again I'm sure her brothers will have a say in the matter".

"oh really like I will be afraid of her brothers I don't see them here do you" peter says with a smug look on his face.

"actually moron we are her brothers you touch her again I will rip your head clean off your shoulders do I make my self clear".

"y-yes" and with that my father quickly takes them to the principles office.


	3. Chapter 3

DIVERGENT HIGH SCHOOL

CHAPTER 3

"Wow tris that was awesome how did you learn how to fight like that" Christina asked with her mouth wide open.

"oh my dad use to be in the army and he is specially trained in hand to hand combat so yeah he trained me just so I don't become a victim".

I stand in a corner still a little upset that my dad had to ask me if I started the argument with peter, I watch zeke and the gang laughing and joking around while they wait for my father to come back to start the class and just when I finish thinking that my father walks through the door and starts class.

" alight class to day I will be teaching you how to do basic hand to hand combat but it is going to be a little bit different to day, my son's zeke and Uriah will not be learning how but they will be helping me teach you, first off for to day seems we do not have a lot of time left you will be learning how to use a punch bag and if we have time I will be teaching you how to use knifes for now gather round me I will show you how to punch and kick the correct way"

And with that they walked over and watched my father while I stayed where I was as I was still upset and I could fill the tears run down my face so I did not want people to see me right now.

As im standing here in a daze I did not notice that my father has come over and placed a hand on my shoulder trying to talk to me.

"tris, TRIS, are you OK why are you crying".my dad looks at me with concern in this eyes.

" really dad you don't know, its because of you im crying in the first place". and with that I walk away towards my brothers and new friends.

" trissy what's wrong"

" nothing zeke im OK just have some things on my mind that's all"

" are you sure" he says putting his arm around my shoulder.

" yeah zekey im OK" I give him a smile that does not reach my eyes so I don't think that he truly believes me but does not say anything.

After a while of punching bag's and my dad talking about what is going to happen in tomorrow's class the bell goes indicating that the class is over and just as im about to head off to cheer try – out's my father calls me over to him.

" tris honey what have I don't to upset you I don't understand please explain it to me" he asks with sadness in his eyes.

" OK you really want to know im upset because you had to question me if I started the fight with peter earlier on when it was him how did and you could clearly see that im the one with bruises and he did not have a scratch on him and to top it all off you are the one that taught me that if a man lays a hand on you and you asked him to let go and he didn't was to use what force you could to free your self from danger which I might add I did and then I looked into your eyes and saw disappointment that what hurt the most dad is that you had to question me".

" oh honey I am so sorry I didnt mean that at all, its just that this is my first day as a teacher and I wanted to do a good job that after a while I did not see you as my daughter just a nother student I did not want to favour you as you already know that I will always have your back till my diying day will you forgive me".

I look at my father for a minuite taking all in what he has just said to me and I know fall well that I can not stay mad with him for long.

" I will forgive you on one condiction"

" anything what is it"

" me and you tonight have a father daughter night watching a couple of episodes of family guy" I say smiling as I know he secretly loves watching family guy.

" you got yourself a deal" he opens his arms for me like he always does.

And I run at fall spead and rap my little arms around his waist just before the gym door's open up at chris head appears around the door.

" tris we have to go we are going to be late for cheer" she says smiling at me and my father.

" ok coming" I kiss my father on the cheak and tell him that I will see him at football tryout's.

" bye amar christina waves at my father before we exit the gym.

" are you ok now tris I was worried about you at gym"

" I am now chris thank's" I say placing a arm around her shoulder and she places a arm around my waist while we walk out to the field where tryouts where taking place.

As me and chris are walking onto the field I can see the boys are having there tryouts to on the opercite side of the field.

" ok lady's those of you who do not know me my name is mrs jankin's but you can call me lauren I will be your coach and I would like you girls to run around the field 5 times to warm up and then come back here where I will be asking you to show me what you got now off you GO" she says while blowing her whisle.

I take off running as I have always loved to run when all of a sudden I see a ball plowing towards me at speed so I just stretch my hand out and grab it before it could hurt me and I slow down my pace and look in the direction of the boy's to see who the colprute was.

I look at them all and everyone points at the asshole peter so I look in his direction and see him smiling at me.

" sorry stiff did not mean to throw it at you", he says with one of his evil smiles.

but little does that ass hole know me and my family always play football at home on the weekends and I am pretty good at it so I am going to show that asshole what I can do so I just stop in my track's and I kick the ball back as hard as I can in peters direction and it lands right on his crutch at full speed and he falls down like a sack off potatoes holding his junk while the rest of the boys laught there heads off and I continue with my fun.

As my run comes to a finish coach lauren comes up to me and patt's me on the back and I look at her with questional eyes.

" that peter needed to be put in his place, he can be a right cocky bastard so it is nice that a woman can show him a thing or to but dont tell people I told you that". She says laughing.

"oh I wont" laughting with her thinking that she is a call coach

marlene comes up to me, " dame girl remind me not to get on your bad side" she says giggling at me.

I laugh with her and wait while the rest of the girl's finish there run, but in the mean time I look over at the boy's and watch them practicing different teckneaks kicking the ball in the net when I notice four looking right at me so I just smile at him and wave. He gives me a goofy smile and waves back before returning his focus on practice.

" ooh tris has a crush" I here chris sing song at me.

" I do not" I say trying not to smile at her but not succeeding.

" if you say so tris" marlene says placing her arm over my shoulder.

Alright lady's now that all of you have warmed up I want one at a time to choose what music you want for your routeen and then I will mark you on your progress and the results will be in by monday in the canteen, first up tris.

I place my eye pod in the bace box and select the band called scooter track 3 called ( jumping all over the world) and begin my routeen with some back flips and cartwills and I finish off with the split's.

All the girls are clapping and I notce that the boy's are whisleing and clapping as I look at the boy's and do a bow while laughting.

" well done tris that was really impressive have you done cheer leading before".

Coach ask's.

" um yeah I was head cheer at my last school before I had to move here".

" ok nice job tris".

"thanks coach im going to get dressed and sit on the bleachers and wait for my crazy brothers and my dad to finish football if thats ok with you".

" sure you are done for today I will speak to you soon".

And with that she walks off and waits for the next person I say my good byes to the girls and head into the locker room and have a quick shower and get dressed before heading towards the field again.

I sit on the bleacher's for about half an hour before the boys have finished there tryouts and I tell my brothers that I will meet them beside the car and I tell my father that I will see him at home, while im starting to head off the field I hear someone shouting my name so I look behind me and see four jogging towards me.

" hay tris do you mind if you could give me a lift home" he ask's looking all nervous and looking his feet.

" sure four no problem where do you live"

he looks up with his goofy smile that I just adour.

" 152 dauntless drive"

" oh my god really I live in 162 dauntless drive"

I look at him gob smacked and I am jumping on the inside as I have a REALLY hot guy lives just a few door's down from me yay? Maybe you and your family could come round for dinner one day.

He freezes in his track's when I say family but brushes it off like it never happened and smiles at me and say's.

" sure that would be great I will meet you at your care I just need to have a quick shower and change".

" ok no worries take your time my car is the land rover" I say smiling back at him.

" OK see you in a few" and with that he jogs off towards the locker room and I head towards my car.


End file.
